


A Life of Hope and Despair

by Kuraike



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraike/pseuds/Kuraike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The book is set at a special, elite high school called Kibōgamine Academy which only accepts students of the highest caliber in various fields. To this effect, each student has a title in akin to "Super High School Level".It is revealed that they are trapped inside the school for life by a sadistic toy controlled black and white bear called Monokuma. The only way to get out is by 'graduating'. In order to graduate, a student needs to commit a murder without any of the other students figuring it out. If the culprit succeeds at committing the perfect murder, then the rest of the students are sentenced to death while the culprit gets to leave the school.</p><p>A school trial is held when a murder occurs, so students can share information and debate about who is the culprit that committed the murder. They decide on who is the culprit by taking a vote. If the students pick the right suspect as the culprit, the culprit is put at a gruesome execution 'for disrupting the order of the school'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I never thought I'd see the day that I would find an invitation from the elite Hope's Peak Academy. The rumors going around are saying graduation from here guarantees a life of success. This was one of the finest schools in Japan, and nearly every student is the best in their field.

Not only was I accepted into Hope's Peak, but I was given the chance to go to school with some of the most talented and famous teenagers in all of Japan!

I couldn't have afforded to let that opportunity slide.

I was a little scared though. After all, I'd be leaving my friends behind, and I may even have to spend my whole life in there. But, it was the chance of a lifetime, and my dream.

As I researched the school a little more, I discovered every student at Hope's Peak Academy is known across the globe. Each student is given something called a Super High School Level, which is an easy way to identify what every student would be known for, and of course, I needed one too.

My name is Kyo Amano, the Super High School Level Gamer. My biggest accomplishment? Probably finishing Assassin's Creed 100% in three hours. Perhaps that's why I got an invitation.

I looked at the official site to look at my classmates names, and noticed that I knew the majority of their names. My heart fluttered a little. I couldn't believe that I was getting to be in the same school with these guys.

I packed up my things in my backpack and two suitcases. I mainly worried about packing things like my clothes, my laptop and phone, my game systems and every game I'd ever owned, a few books, headphones, my contact lenses, and a spare set of glasses.

Soon enough, my mind wandered to the talents of the others in my class. The thought of being surrounded by the famous students, their talents ranging from skating, to writing, and even an archer! It was going to be a good year, I knew it.

I stood at the wooden double doors, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm my racing heart. I was about to start my new life here, after all. But, the moment I stepped through the door, everything went black.


	2. Our New Life

My head was throbbing intensely. As I sat up, I realized I was in a classroom and was sitting in a desk. There were shitty drawings all across the chalk board and giant metal plates lining the left wall. It looked as if someone put them over windows. But, why would someone do that in a school? Pushing aside the questions forming in my mind, I decided I should inspect the rest of the school. I left the classroom and entered the ominously lit hallway. The school I had looked up to began to give me a sickening feeling, deep in my gut. Something wasn't right here. There was a classroom to the left, so I turned right, taking glimpses inside the barren classrooms. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my forest green hoodie and soon came across a cafeteria. One person saw me and I approached her as she gestured me over.

"Did you wake up in a classroom?" There was an urgent tone in her voice. I nodded, looking at the other four people behind her. The male with the dark, flipped hair spoke up. "Something is weird here. I have a bad feeling about this."

A girl behind him nodded, a frown upon her lips as she played with her long, curly hair.

A third girl was on the other side of the cafeteria, her head in her hands. Her white hair was tucked behind her ear, and you could tell she was deep in thought. A closed book and a few notebooks were on the table in front of her.  
The final person, a boy with purple-ish hair, spoke up, "What happened after you walked into the school?"

"Well, I think I blacked out."

"Same here," the first guy said.

Just then, a click, and a monitor turned on, revealing a silhouette that looked something like.. a bear?

"Welcome, bastards! Please gather in the gymnasium. Attendance is mandatory." Then the screen went black.

"What the fuck..?" I asked. It was clear everyone else in the room shared the same shock I had, except for the pale girl in the corner. It didn't look like she had moved at all. I approached her and tapped her shoulder gently, her head snapping over at me, a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"Do you want to go to the gym together?" I suggested, holding out a hand to her.

She nodded, standing up, collecting her items and completely ignoring my extended hand.

I frowned slightly and turned towards the doorway. The others had already left apparently. I exited the cafeteria, spotting a door just closing. In big, golden letters about the doors, was the word 'GYMNASIUM'. _Found it._ I walked forward, pushing open one of the thick double doors.

Inside were 13 students, and the final came in behind me; it was the girl who had ignored my help. I looked around at everyone.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" The one who spoke had wild black hair and a lean body. "Let's start with you." He walked up to the girl who had walked in after me. She hadn't noticed him, as she'd began reading her book. The male let out a sign and put his hand on the wall next to her, closing her book with his free hand.

She looked at him, infuriated as she brushed some of her short, white hair behind her ear.

"What's your name and talent?"

In an instant, she began moving her hands. A girl next to me caught on. "Riokai Ivie. She's the Super High School Level Writer." Then she walked over to Riokai, signing with her, making a conversation as well as signing what everyone else said.

"Cute name, I'll have to get to know you more," the boy said. He pushed away from the wall, leaving a slightly flustered Riokai against the wall. "I'm Ai Atakai. SHSL Charmer.

The girl who had told us Riokai's name continued to sign as she introduced herself. "Imai Aiko, detective." She gave a small chuckle.

"I'm Kazuto. Kazuto Tyshio. I'm the Super High School Level Rockstar." It was the guy with the flipped hair from earlier.

Another girl from the cafeteria began writing on a sheet of paper before clearing her throat to get the attention of everyone else. She held up the piece of paper, and it read 'Mikazuki Sumire : SHSL Ballerina'.

I decided to introduce myself right then. "Hi. My name is Kyo Amano, and my talent is gaming." I felt a little odd speaking in front of everyone.

"Jace Andrews, nice to meet you. I'm a blogger." It was the guy with the purple hair.

"Hey there, I'm Lola Riley. I'm a magician."

The last person I had already seen at the cafeteria finally spoke up. "I'm SHSL Good Luck, Okiichii Kira."

A guy who was fairly fit said, "Akako Iwaki. I skate."

"My name is Tsukiyomi Rukichi. I'm a researcher."

A girl spoke up, looking rather bored, "I'm a Yankii. Lycoris Crysillis. I suggest you stay out of my way."

Suddenly, two people spoke at once. "Oh," the male said, "ladies first."

"Uh, alright," she began. "Minagi Yue's the name. I'm an archer."

When she had finished, the boy introduced himself. "I'm an organizer by the name of Ryou Kimura. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Is that all?" Jace asked, and I shook my head.

"She hasn't gone." I looked at the purple haired girl.

"Oh, my bad." Her face turned a bright red. "I'm Miyuki Kazumi, and I'm an artist."

Imai smiled, "Now we're done." But the happy atmosphere didn't last for long.

" _I see you guys have introduced yourselves_ ," said a voice, coming from the podium on the stage. A bear appeared, half white, half black. The voice was already getting on my nerves.

"Who the hell are you?" Akako asked.

" _Upupupu.._ Why, I'm your principal, Monokuma." The bear, was our principal? The headmaster? "I suppose I should tell you why you're here. Please make do with the short version. I'm sick of explaining this. Let me tell you right off, you're trapped."

"What the fuck are-" I was cut off.

"The only way you guys can get out, is by killing a fellow student!" Numerous gasps sounded, but it kept talking. "If you reach into your pockets, you will find an Electro ID. This has a map of the school, and a list of rules you must follow. If any rule is broken, the delinquent will be punished. _**Executed.**_ "

My face turned ghost white. _Executed..._

"That should be it. Just remember. You can only get out if you kill another student. Kill or be killed. Think about your families. Upupupu. Well, have a good day, bastards."

I barely had time to take in account what just happened. "We wouldn't kill each other.. Would we..?"

"That depends if one of us actually took that fucker seriously," Minagi stated.

A chime sounded from our ID's. "I bet that bitch wants us to check out the rules," I said, anger clear in my voice. Then I pulled out my ID.

**1\. Students are not permitted to leave the academy under any circumstances.**   
**2\. 10 PM to 7 AM is designated night time. Certain areas are off limit during this period.**   
**3\. Students may only sleep in dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate sleeping in any other rooms will be punished.**   
**4\. You may explore Hope's Peak Academy freely. No limits are placed on your movements or actions within the school.**   
**5\. Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited as well as destruction of surveillance cameras.**   
**6\. A student will only be allowed to graduate if he or she kills one of the other students. The culprit must not be found out.**   
**7\. Additional rules will be added as necessary.**

"Security cameras.." Miyuki looked terrified. They were being watched after all. It couldn't be helped.

"I.. I think I'm going to bed," Kazuto stated.

I nodded, "Me too." Then I realized something. "Every morning, let's meet up in the cafeteria. We'll take a head count." With that said, I left the gym.

A chime sounded, different than the one our ID's made. "Night time is now in effect. Good night, bastards."

I looked at the map on my ID to find my room. A key was attached to it as well. Must be the room key. I took the key off my Electro ID, swiping it across the lock on the room. The door beeped. _**Unlocked.**_ I opened the door and entered, finding my bed as well as my backpack and suitcases at the foot of it. Laying down on the floor, I began to think over today's events. "We can't kill.. We wouldn't.. Right..?"

Then I fell asleep.


End file.
